


Ain't No Mountain High

by is_this_you_manning_up_sammy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also Sam is just a cute nerd, basically during the time of The Avengers: AoU, but the whole team is there and not all of them are named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_this_you_manning_up_sammy/pseuds/is_this_you_manning_up_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sets you up to meet one of his closest friends. Maria and Nat might have something to do with it too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Mountain High

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago really quick, and I wasn't sure how to continue it but hope ya like it!

You were waiting by the window of the little diner Steve said he'd meet you. It was strange, he was never late. But it was as if on cue, he walked in, found you, and strode over. He enveloped you one of his legendary hugs before sitting.

"You look great, (Y/N). Been well?" Steve asked with a smile. 

You smirked as you slid him his usual coffee over the table. "I'm always good, Stevie. What about you? Have you done a lot of catching up like I told you to?" There was a short pause between you as Steve thought of his answer while sipping from his cup.

"Well, I finally saw that horror movie you told me about," Steve shrugged and shook his head when he saw your reaction.

"'Saw?' You finally saw it? It's creepy, right?" You scrunched up your face with disgust. "Ugh, I hate that movie."

"Then why did you tell me to see it?" Steve pointed at you accusingly.

"I wasn't being serious! Steve, you meatball, you should've known I was messing with you!" You swatted his hand away. "'Shall we play a game?'" You imitated the scene.

"It was terrible and a waste of time," Steve groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, well let me make it up to you," you paused, waiting for Steve to take out his little notebook with lists of things to catch up on. He clicked his pen and waited for you. "Marvin Gaye: Ain't No Mountain High Enough. Big hit, and I think you'll like it." You noticed he didn't write it down, and you frowned at him.

"Someone beat you to it. I've already listened to most of his music," he shrugged while the edge of his smile tugged down.

"What? Who?" You stared at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

"My friend Sam Wilson. He had said to listen to the Trouble Man soundtrack. That it was everything I missed jammed into one album," he answered with a softer smile. "And to be honest--," 

"He's right," you finished for him. "You know, this friend of yours sounds really cool. Why haven't I met him, Steve?" You wiggled a brow at him.

"I don't know." He jutted his bottom lip out as he thought for a moment. "Now that I think of it, you guys have a lot in common."

"Like?" 

"You can find out yourself this weekend at Tony's party, if you want to come with me?" He suggested. "He'll definitely be there, and you can talk to him. Natasha and Maria will be there too."

"Hmm," you hummed at his idea. "That actually sounds like fun. I'll go."

"Okay then," Steve sipped his coffee again. "I'll keep you updated on the details of the party and spare you Tony's invitation spamming that he does every single time, I swear."

"Aww, crap. I forgot," you sighed, running your hands over your face. "I work late on Saturday this week. But I'll hail a cab and make my way there, yeah?"

"Oh sure, there's no hurry. I've told you that his parties last all night, and it's kind of starting to be like another job or something," he laughed and shook his head.

The both of you talked more over lunch there in the diner before Steve walked you home after. Dropping your things on the table, you saw something different about your living room. There was a pair of shoes on the floor and keys on the coffee table. Immediately, you grabbed your baseball bat by the door and stood defensively.

"(Y/N)!" Eli called out as he emerged from your bathroom.

"Jesus, Eli!" You screamed, lowering the bat. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" You asked.

"You gave me a key, remember?" He laughed rudely, pointing to the keys on the table.

"For emergencies, Eli!" You groaned as you made your way to your kitchen island, watching the man warily.

"I did have an emergency. I had to go to the restroom." You rolled your eyes at his answer.

"Eli, I meant an emergency as in 'you're going to die' kind of emergency, you know? Not so you can use my bathroom, raid my fridge, and make yourself at home!" You shot back by pointing to his dirty shoes on the floor. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized."You're right. That was rude of me. I'll leave right now, then," he frowned.

Great. Now he was making you feel bad. "Hey," you got his attention while he tied his shoes on. "Maybe we can hang out as friends another time, okay?"

"Right, okay," he stood and grabbed his keys. He walked towards your door and just before he walked out he said, "Oh, by the way, I drank your last beer. But I look forward to you paying for dinner!"

You pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration. Eli was always like that. One horrible date and he just didn't want to let it go. You told him you weren't interested other than just being friends, but he still stuck around too much. You didn’t have the guts to tell him to stay away.

You made sure you locked your door before heading off to take a shower and finally be as lazy as you wanted before heading to work late.

\--- 

The weekend soon approached, and work was slow in the afternoon this Saturday. Steve had texted you earlier, wondering if you were still up for the party. Of course, you replied yes. It was finally time to let loose and relax after a really boring day. Steve replied back saying that he'd wait outside the tower and lead you inside.

You retouched your makeup, let down your hair, and headed out to call a cab. In no time, you reached the tower and saw Steve, true to his word as always. You paid the fair as he opened the door for you.

"Hey, glad you could make it," he friendly kissed your cheek. "Let's get inside."

The whole elevator ride up to the main floor, you rambled on about work. Steve laughed at one point. "What's so funny?" You asked.

"Nothing, nothing. You'll see," he replied. The door opened to loud music and lowlights over a heavy crowd. You didn’t think Steve did this kind of thing, but this was definitely your kind of people for a party. "Let's get you something to eat first," he yelled over the music.

You followed behind Steve through the crowd and found a quiet corner of a table full of food. You didn’t even realize you were so hungry until you ate a small plate. Minutes later, you joined Steve at the bar.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I promise," Steve told you. 

You turned your back to the party, barely starting to feel the kick of the alcohol of your favorite drink. Normally, you be dancing away in the crowd, but today's work really dragged you down.

\---

Steve made his way towards the team around the pool tables and finally found Sam. 

"Hey, buddy, I thought you left? I was thinking of calling it a night too, though," Sam sighed, passing the cue stick to Clint beside him to take his spot.

"Actually, I went to bring in a friend. Thought I'd introduce you two," Steve suggested, looking back at you in your seat at the bar.

"I don't know man," Sam shrugged on his jacket. "I'm kind of tired."

"Sam, I told my friend that you'd be here, and she's a swell gal. I think you two would hit it off," Steve patted his shoulder encouragingly. 

"She? Steve, why didn't you say it was a lady? That would have been so rude of me. Where is she? I'd like to meet your friend," Sam's demeanor changed instantly. He stood up straighter and his smile was wide.

"Guess you're not tired anymore, huh? Sam, you big flirt," Steve laughed. "C'mon, follow me."

Steve walked towards the bar with Sam in tow. Quickly, he straightened out his shirt and made himself more presentable. 

"Hey, (Y/N)," Steve called and you turned with a smile. Sam was struck speechless and stood there awkwardly. His eyes flicked at your figure in the black dress and then back towards your eyes. "(Y/N), this is Sam. Sam, this is (Y/N)."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you, Sam," you stuck out your hand. You had forgotten that Steve was going to acquaint the both of you.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine," Sam smiled as he shook your hand. You liked this guy already.

"Sam works at the VA when he's not on missions as Falcon. Isn't that great?" Steve told you. Now Steve was the one standing awkwardly, looking between the both of you. 

"Oh, nice! I work there too," you commented to Sam, totally ignoring Steve now. "I work the night shift, though," you added.

"Aw, that's a shame. No wonder I never see you; I'd never forget a pretty face like yours," Sam flirted. You blushed, averting your eyes down and brushing hair behind your ear. This guy was really smooth, and you didn't reject him at all.

"Oh, I think someone's calling me," Steve lied. Neither if you heard him though, or noticed he left.

"So how do you know Steve? The Star Spangled Man?" Sam sat in the stool beside you, tapping the counter for a drink.

"I was there to monitor him when he thawed out. I gave him the idea to write things down on what to catch up on in that worn-out notebook of his," you laughed and shook your head at the memories. The both of you paused as you sipped your drinks, making quick eye contact.

"I always tell him what music to listen to. Like Marvin Gaye's Trouble Man," he told you. Sam told you everything he suggested to his friend, even the ones just to mess with with.

"Is it me or should his theme song be Changes by David Bowie?" You thought out loud.

Sam threw his head back in laughter. It was like music to your ears, and something deep inside you made you want to hear more of it; more so, be the reason why he laughed like that.

\---

Steve watched the both of you interact from afar, smiling that his plan worked. Natasha soon stood behind him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. 

"Is that (Y/N)?" Nat asked, startling Steve for a second. She stepped beside him with her arms crossed. "They're really hitting it off. Why did you barely introduce them to each other?"She asked.

"I don't know," Steve shrugged. "It honestly didn't occur to me that they have a lot in common."

"Hey guys, what are you staring at?" Maria came by. She followed their eyes to you. "Oh, it's (Y/N). Steve, did you just barely introduce them to each other?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Steve threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"I was going to set them up next week on a blind date, actually," Maria confessed. "It’s obvious that they're compatible with one another."

"Look at them," Natasha pointed at the two of you laughing non stop. "They're shamelessly flirting with each other."

"I don't think they know how to turn it off sometimes. They can both be big flirts, so they might not even notice they are right now. Effortlessly would be a better word," Steve commented. The trio watched as the two of you suddenly stood from your seats and walked towards the dancefloor.

"Isn't she seeing that Eli guy? From Records or Statistics?" Nat asked, rubbing her chin in thought.

"No, they're barely even friends," Maria informed. "I like (Y/N/N). She's nice for Sam."

"Guys, I ship it," Natasha said seriously. "They look so cute together, I swear. Like one of those best friend, soulmate, and fluffy couples."

"We need to get them together more. This is a mission guys. Category 1 and priority 1, stat," Maria ordered. The trio huddled together and came up with a plan.

\---

"Do you want to sit down now?" Sam asked you over the music. You nodded and he lead you to the open lounging area through the crowd. Soon after catching your breath for a minute, a waiter came by with drinks. 

"Thanks, but we didn't order these?" You stated as a question.

"Your friend Natasha ordered them for you both," he informed as he left in a flash.

"Huh, how nice," you smiled and turned to Sam. 

"So what is it you do at the VA exactly?" Sam asked, leaning forward and interested in your following answer.

"Well, whenever someone can't sleep or wants to get something off their chest, I'm always there for them during the late hours. I work part time with the K9 division for companion therapy, things like that," you said softly.

Sam smiled gently. "That's great, (Y/N). Maybe I'll go visit soon."

"God, I hope you do. Otherwise, all this flirting would have been for nothing," you laughed. "But on a serious note, you can come to me and talk whenever you want."

"I'll definitely take advantage of that then," Sam nodded.

"But what about you? What's it like to be an Avenger?" You asked him.

Sam told you all about how he began with the team, the adventures, the troubles, and everything in between. You listened closely, engrossed into each word he said. It seemed like the both of you were talking for hours, and you had yet to notice his arm around the back of your seat. It was so easy to talk and get comfortable with Sam, telling each other everything and not leaving a single detail out. The both of you laughed at the good stories and stayed quiet in the more serious ones set forth. It turned out that the both of you had a lot in common than you thought. Was this why Steve laughed and said ‘You’ll see’ earlier?

"My god," Sam sighed after you told him another one of your common interests. "Where have you been all my life? I swear."

"I was just about to ask the same thing," you said lowly. You felt so connected to this man, and you just told each other your life's stories. Almost as if he was was your soulmate.

Neither of you noticed the crowd thin out, except for the team and usual small throng of people. The music had slowed down and so had the alcohol. You looked at your watch and was disappointed by the time. It was late and you needed to get home, but you wanted to stay with Sam.

"I should probably head home; it's late," you said sadly.

"Is it close by? I can walk you, if you want?" Sam offered, standing as you did as well.

"You can come with me downstairs, if you'd like," you replied. You didn’t want him to stay out too late since he was probably exhausted by now. Sam nodded and quickly ran over to Steve, telling him he'd be back. Steve waved goodbye from afar as Sam returned beside you. The both of you made it to the elevator and down the short ride down to the lobby. Walking slowly to the curb, Sam hailed you a cab. He opened the door for you, and before you slid into the seat, you turned to him.

"I'm really glad I met you tonight, Sam," you smiled, tucking your hair behind your ear.

"I'm glad I met you too, (Y/N)," Sam replied. Never did he have such a strong urge to kiss someone as he did now, and neither did he ever hurt so much to have to restrain himself from doing so. It felt so right, but it wasn't the right time. "Can... can I have your number? So that I could see you again soon?"

"Way ahead of you." You reached into your clutch and slipped a card out and into his hand. It was from your department, but it had your personal number on it. Sam looked down to it with a smile, and before you lost the last of your courage, you pecked his cheek. Sam's eyes widened, and a smirk formed on your face as you slid into your seat. "See you around, Sam," you said before you closed the door and the taxi drove off.

Sam soon made his way back into the tower to rejoin the group. Steve, Natasha, and Maria noticed Sam hardly said a word, but instead had a smile plastered on his face apart from the slight lipstick stain on his cheek.


End file.
